shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Calaway Jason
Introduction Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Marksmanship Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Endurance While he is not know for his durablity, he has shown to have great stamina and endurance. An example would be when he was being trained by his grandpa; one of the excersices was to run 5 miles in 3 hours by the time he was 11, which he did. It would sufucent to say, that his stamina and endurance has increased. Rokushiki While he isn't a full master of all six styles, he has perfected Kami-e and Soru into his style. To further see these new moves, go look at his devil fruit for more info. The reason he has these two moves down, is because he has studied these moves from his grandpa when he was a kid. Keen Intellect Despite his laid-back attitude, Jethro has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Also, Jethro appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. This stems from the fact that he grandpa taught him to always think ahead of everyone. Weapons Jethro is not known for using weapons. Although, considedering his pin-piont accureccy with his powers, and using a element of fruit into a weapon, shows that he might be good with them. Devil Fruit Summary, Fuzei Fuzei no Mi Type, Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit Munroe has eaten the devil fruit, Fuzei fuzei no mi, the Breeze Breeze fruit. However, although similar to the kuki kuki no mi, it is not as powerful as that fruit. To compare these fruit's is like comparing the Noko Noko no mi to the Doku Doku no mi in real the onepiece world. The kuki kuki no mi is more powerful then Fuzei Fuzei no mi, because it can make tornados and hurricanes. The Fuzei Fuzei, however, con only make concentrated blasts or slashes of wind. Recently, and by accident, Jethro has found out that he can control electricity with his Devil fruit abilities. By gathering static electricity in the air with his Devil fruit abilities, he is able to manipulate the electricity similar to how air can control thunderstorm. Haki Jethro is an expert on using his own haki, although he is not a master of his haki; he has shown that he is a force to be wrecking with his Haki alone. This stem's from the fact, that he has been trained with haki since he was 5 years old. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a master of using this type of haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is a master of using this type of haki Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Has not mastered this type yet, but is getting there. After the time skip, he had full mastery. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc): Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed